All The Right Moves is Never Too Late
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: What if Sari became a beyblader and joined the BladeBreakers? She got her first beyblade with mysterious bit-beast, but someone want it back. What happen next?
1. All The Right Moves

**All The Right Moves is Never Too Late  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**What if Sari became a beyblader and joined the BladeBreakers? Read this fic to know what happen to her next.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hour 1700, Detroit.  
Sari and Bumblebee arrived at one park, then the bee transformed into the robot mode. There, Sari ran toward a crowd of human where they watched over something.  
"Hey, Sari. Where are you going?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I see everyone looked over that place. What's going on?" asked Sari.  
"We better know it,"  
Both of them moved toward the crowd and..... they saw Tyson and Ray played beyblade. They're having beybattle. Between them were Kenny and Max. Max as a referee for that battle.  
"Are you ready?" asked Max. Tyson and Ray looked ready. ""3... 2.... 1...... LET IT RIP!"  
They launched their beyblade into the beystadium. Everyone saw both of the beyblades hitted each other, that make them screamed and cheered. Not forget Sari, she screamed excitedly as she never seen that game before.  
"What's that game, Sari?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I guess it is a top spinning game," said Sari.  
"You don't know about it?"  
And then, they saw Dragoon hitted Driger thus it thrown out from the beystadium.  
"Driger is out! The winner is Tyson," said Max.  
Tyson walked out from the beystadium as Sari rushed toward him.  
"Hey, girl! You wanna play beyblade?" asked Tyson.  
"Beyblade?" asked Sari.  
"You don't know?"  
Sari shook her head slowly.  
"Actually, beyblade is a top spinning game. It involved the coordination of ourselves," said Tyson.  
"So, that game that you played was beyblade?" asked Bumblebee suddenly. That make Tyson jumped.  
"Hey! You have a talking cars?" Tyson shocked. There, Max, Ray, and Kenny rushed over him.  
"Don't worry, this is Bumblebee. My best friend," said Sari.  
That yellow car transformed into the robot mode. "Hi, I'm Bumblebee. I'm an Autobot,"  
The BladeBreakers members confused.  
"Bumblebee?" Max shocked.  
"Autobot?" Tyson shocked.  
"Actually, who is him?" asked Ray.  
"I'm Bumblebee, I'm an Autobot from Cybertron. I came to Earth with my friends to protect this place from the Decepticons," said Bumblebee.  
The BladeBreakers members looked confused.  
"Bumblebee, I think don't talk too much about you. They're looking confused," said Sari.  
"I know it," said Bumblebee.  
"You mentioned that you've an alien robot," said Max.  
"Back to our talk, you wanna play beyblade?" asked Tyson.  
"Yes, I want," replied Sari.  
Then, Tyson gave her his beyblade with the launcher.  
"But how am I need to play?" asked Sari.  
"I can teach you," Tyson teached her of playing beyblade, start from launching it.

And then, Sari for the first time launching the beyblade, and it was spinning fastly before it stopped. Then, she gave them back to Tyson.  
"That's your first time, maybe you need to improve it," said Kenny.  
"Okay," said Sari. "But I want to know who are you and where are you come from,"

Hillary rushed over them.  
"Boys, we need back to hotel. We have a tournament tomorrow," said Hillary.  
"Tournament?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, we have a tournament tomorrow at Detroit Stadium," said Tyson. "You can go there and see us,"

All the BladeBreakers members moved into their vehicle before they leave the scene. Sari felt she was only see them for a minute.......  
"I think we need to go home, Sari," said Bumblebee.  
"But wait!" said Sari, then she ran toward something. She picked something on the ground.  
"What's that?"  
"I think it was a beyblade,"  
"Really?"  
"And..... I want to play it,"  
Then, Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode and took her home.

* * *

Hour 2000, Autobot base.  
Bumblebee arrived at the Autobot base, transformed into the robot mode. Sari walked slowly, looking over the beyblade that she found.  
"Hey, Sari! What are you holding for?" asked Bulkhead.  
"A beyblade. It's a spinning top," said Sari.  
"A beyblade? Can I touch it?"  
"You can't, Bulkhead. You can ruin it,"  
"Sari is right, Bulkhead. You can ruin it," said Bumblebee.  
"So, you want to object against me, buddy?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Not," said Sari. "At least, you know what will you need to do,"

Then, Optimus Prime, Prowl and Ratchet arrived there.  
"Sari, why are you come here? Do you have something to show up?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Of course, big guy," said Sari, then she gave him of that beyblade.  
"What is it?"  
"A beyblade. A spinning top,"  
"Does it an Earth game?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeas, it is," replied Sari.  
"It had been created with an Earth technology and it can play with pull the stripe into the launcher to launch it down?" asked Ratchet.  
"I think so,"  
"Guys, tomorrow can we go to Detroit Stadium? There's a beyblade battle there," said Bumblebee.  
"Tomorrow?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, tomorrow, with Sari. Bossbot, can we go there?"  
"Okay, team. Tomorrow we go there and...... what are we need to do there?"  
"We just go there and get after the....." said Sari, then she looked confused. "I forgot to ask them,"

..........

That night..... at one hotel where the BladeBreakers stayed for......  
Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hillary discussed over something.  
"Who'll be in battle tomorrow?" asked Kenny.  
"Of course me," said Tyson. "At least, I got my own place,"  
"Me too, Kenny. I'm also want to test my Driger against that team," said Ray.  
"Hey! Why am I not? I'm really excited to get a battle against The Millenium," said Max.  
"So, Tyson, Ray and Max are going to battle against The Millenium tomorrow," said Kenny.  
"Makesure you're ready for it," said Dizzy.  
"But wait the minute! Have you seen...." asked Hillary.  
Kai walked into their room. All of them shocked.  
"Kai, where were you going for a whole day?" asked Tyson.  
"Are you not lost in Detroit city? We're in first time here," said Ray.  
"I felt of something," said Kai. "One new bit-beast,"

.........

At the same time, Sari slept on her room. Her beyblade was shining with yellow light. There, she dreamt of someone but she didn't know who is him. She dreamt of one guy with star shaped hair and black shirt and dark blue trousers. She called him and walked toward him but he disappeared as she walked closer to him. Sari woke up suddenly and she saw her beyblade was shining. She grabbed it and suddenly......

That light was so bright thus she closen her eyes and it targetted toward her spark on her chest thus the two spark combined together. Sari screamed for help with much pain.

That make all the Autobots rushed into her room, and stopped it. Optimus Prime thrown out that beyblade from Sari.  
"Sari, are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime. There, Sari almost fainted.  
"What.. was happen.... to me?" asked Sari, weakily.  
"That top had combined with her spark," said Ratchet. "We need to destroy it,"  
"You can't destroy it!" said Sari. "I want to show it to them,"  
"Who are they?" asked all the Autobots.  
"Of course the beybladers that I meet last evening....."  
"You want to show it to them? But you know who are they and where will they be in Detroit?" asked Optimus Prime."  
"Maybe.... they're in Detroit Stadium tomorrow," said Sari.

* * *

At the next day........

The Autobots arrived at Detroit Stadium, transformed into the robot mode. There, Sari walked around there, searching over someone.  
"What are you searching for?" asked Bulkhead.  
"The beybladers," said Sari. "I hope they come here right at the time,"

There was one bus arrived at the scene. Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny walked out from that vehicle.  
"Here they are," said Sari, then she ran toward them.  
"Hi, girl! We meet you again," said Max.  
"But we don't know of her name. How can we...." said Ray.  
"What the silly of me," Sari giggled. "I'm Sari Sumdac. I live in here, Detroit city,"  
"I'm Tyson Granger," Tyson introduced of himself. "We're the BladeBreakers,"  
"I'm Max Tate," Max introduced himself.  
"I'm Ray Kon," Ray introduced himself. "We're also the BladeBreakers,"  
"Don't forget of me," said someone. "I'm Kenny. "The 'brain' of the BladeBreakers,"  
"It seems we have a new player today," said Dizzy.  
Hillary walked over them. "Hey! We have a new player here. I'm Hillary,"  
"I'm Sari. Nice to meet you," said Sari. "Actually, where are you come from?"  
"We're come from Japan," said Hillary.  
"You come here for a battle against The Millenium team today, right?"  
"Yes, it is. We're getting a beybattle against The Millenium," said Tyson.  
"But who are The Millenium?" asked Sari. Then, she looked over someone. Some one that existed in her dream. **Is he came to my dream before? And why is he here?  
**"I wanna know, who is that guy over that bus?" asked her.  
"Actually, he's Kai." said Tyson. "But don't get closer with him. He's freak,"  
"Don't talk nonsense," said Kai suddenly. Tyson gasped.

"Sari, where are you going? We're so worried of you," said Bumblebee.  
"Hey, is that yellow car that we meet him yesterday?" asked Ray.  
"Yeah, I'm Bumblebee,"  
Then, the rest of the Autobots came there.  
"Who are you, robots?" asked Tyson.  
"I'm Optimus Prime, from the planet Cybertron," Optimus Prime introduced himself. "Beside me are Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet,"  
"Nice to meet you, robots. We're the BladeBreakers. We'll get a battle against The Millenium soon," said Tyson.  
"Sari, why not you show your beyblade to them?" asked Prowl.  
"Sure, I'll show it," replied Sari.  
"What are you want to show to us?" asked Ray.  
Sari took out her beyblade from her pocket and show it to the BladeBreakers They gasped.  
"It can't be!" said Kenny. "I haven't seen this beyblade with unique bit-beast before," said Kenny.  
"Really?" asked Sari. "My beyblade has an unique bit-beast? What is it?"  
"Sari, I think you're too young for that," said Ray.  
"But you need to use it for a good purpose," said Tyson.  
"Oh, yeah!" said Sari.  
"One more thing that I wanna ask you," said Hillary. "Do you want to be a beyblader? You can join us,"  
"Sure, I want,"  
"Are you sure that we choose Sari as a new beyblader?" asked Tyson.  
"I'm really sure, Sari can get a battle against The Millenium soon," said Kenny.  
BEEP!! There was a message in Dizzy. Kenny read that mail and......  
"I'm sorry for this but the beybattle against The Millenium had been postponed," said Kenny. All of them shocked.  
"So, I can't be a BladeBreakers?" asked Sari.  
"You're a BladeBreakers now," said Tyson.  
"Thanks, Japanese guy,"

Then, Sari walked toward the Autobots and they're ready for go home. but.......

Kai stopped her from get into Bumblebee.  
"Can we discuss about it soon?" asked Kai.  
Sari looked over him intently. She felt..... Am I fall in love with him? He's so......  
"I'll tell about it later, Russian guy," said Sari. "I need to go,"  
There, Sari moved into Bumblebee and leave the scene. Kai felt of something will happen to Sari........

* * *

That evening...... at one park......  
Kai sat on the bench, waiting for someone. There, Bumblebee and Prowl arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Sari walked toward Kai.  
"What do you want to discuss about, Russian guy?" asked Sari.

"Actually, I want to tell about your beyblade that you got," said Kai.  
"You mean...." Sari shown her beyblade to him. "This one?"  
"I hope you don't use it for your battle against The Millenium,"  
"Why not? This is my only beyblade that I have,"  
"I hope you don't use it. It's so dangerous,"  
"But I want to use it for my battle soon,"  
Kai sighed then he walked out from the bench.  
"Wait the minute, Russian guy. Why are you forbidden me for not to use my beyblade?" asked Sari.  
"I can't tell you," said Kai. "Until the time is come,"  
Kai walked away from her. Sari guessed of something.....

Kai walked into their bus and get his seat.  
"Kai, were you meet Sari?" asked Tyson.  
"Why do you talk to me like that?" asked Kai. "I haven't meet her,"  
"So, where are you going?"

.........

That night, Sari looked over her beyblade. **Is it dangerous for me? If not, why that guy phrobited me for that? Maybe he don't want me to be a BladeBreakers. I think so.......  
**She placed her beyblade on her table and get into the bed.

There, she dreamt of 4 humans. She didn't know who are they and they seems want to get a battle with Sari. There, Sari was beyblading against The Millenium and she lose. There, one of them took her beyblade away.

Sari screamed and she woke up from her bed...... That was a dream, and who are they actually?

* * *

At the next day.

Sari arrived at the BladeBreakers base. The BladeBreakers welcomed her and the Autobots.  
"The Milleniums are not waiting for us," said Sari.  
"What do you say?" asked Hillary.  
"I dreamt of them and they want to get after my beyblade. I need your help to train me of beyblading,"  
"Okay," said Tyson. "We can train you for beyblading. You're a BladeBreakers,"  
"Thanks a lot," said Sari.

Meanwhile, Kai stood in somewhere, looking over Sari. Then, he walked away from the scene.

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

Since after that, the BladeBreakers teached Sari for beyblading. She got a new launcher and she looked so excited to play a beyblade. One for all, she got a battle with Tyson, Ray and Max for testing her as she need to be a real BladeBreakers.

"3... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!"  
Sari was getting a beybattle with Tyson. Their beyblade had been launched and they saw their beyblade hitted each other. After a few minutes, their battle were going into the cliff.  
There, two bit-beasts, Dragoon and one unknown bit-beast moved out from their beyblade, make them shocked.  
"Is it... a bit-beast?" asked Sari.  
"Maybe," said Kenny. "But I haven't see this bit-beast before,"

_Let's paint the picture of the perfect  
They've got it better then when anyone's told ya  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and your the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

_I know we've got it good but they've got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down  
Before anybody's knowing our name_

_They've got..._

There, Sari's beyblade defeated Tyson's beyblade.  
"Dragoon is out. The winner is Sari," said Max. That make Sari jumped happily.  
"I can't believe. I'm a new here, but I can defeat Tyson," said Sari.  
"Don't say like that, Sari. You need more learn," said Hillary.  
"Learn?"  
"Learn from your experiences," said Ray. "Based from what have you done,"  
"Thanks, Chinese guy. I know I'm still need to learn about beyblading," said Sari.

At the same time, Sari also learnt about the component of beyblade from Kenny. There, she knew that her beyblade need much repairment and improvement so she can be a greatest beyblader, among the BladeBreakers.  
There, Kai looked over her. **I hope you don't choose the wrong path.**

"I want to ask something, brainy guy," said Sari. "Actually, the beyblade have their own name, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but what the name that you wanna give to your beyblade?" asked Kenny.  
"Maybe Drasari is your perfect choice," said Dizzy.  
"Drasari, yeah?" Sari thought of something. The BladeBreakers use Dr- for their bit-beasts. So, **Drasari** is the combination of her perticipation in BladeBreakers and her name.  
"Okay, my beyblade name is Drasari, is is cute name?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah, a perfect name," said Hillary. "It's cute as you,"  
"You make me feel shy, but I need to improve my Drasari better," said Sari.

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_They say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
yeah, we're going down they say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
yeah, we're going down_

From a day to a day....  
Sari trained of beyblading with the BladeBreakers. The Autobots also not been left for watching her for beyblading against the BladeBreakers.  
"Guys, is Sari looking nice if she is beyblading?" asked Bumblebee.  
"It seems she has a new hobby to do," said Prowl.  
"I hope she don't forget us," said Bulkhead.  
"Sari doesn't forget us, team," said Optimus Prime. "She know what she want to do,"

_Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like  
Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?  
It can't be possible... the rain can fall  
Only when its over our heads.  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away.  
Over the world that's dead._

_They've got, they've got..._

As she looked tired for beyblading for a whole week, Sari joined the BladeBreakers for going out. There, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Hillary were so excited for be in Detroit for a long time. They also reminded themselves that they need to get a battle against The Millenium soon.  
Sari stood against one fence looking over the sea.  
"But... am I really good in beyblading?" asked Sari. "But they thought I'm not good enough,"  
"You can't be a greatest beyblader for a whole week, Sari," said Kai suddenly.  
"How do you know of my name, Russian guy?"  
"I'm already know who you are,"  
"So, you wanna tell me about my beyblade?"  
Kai stood beside her.  
"Are you still not regret for using your beyblade?" asked Kai. "Even it..."  
"I know what do you want," said Sari. "You want my beyblade, right?"

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_They say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
yeah, we're going down they say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
yeah, we're going down_

Kai was walking away from Sari.  
"Hey! Why are you not talking to me?" asked Sari. "Why are you..."  
"I don't have much time with you," said Kai. "We'll get a talk for a next time,"

That make Sari felt confused. Why does Kai want to discuss about my beyblade? And when I wanna talk to him, he got himself away. But what does his motive for that?

A few days later.......  
The BladeBreakers and Sari were ready for their beyblading demonstration for their promotion for their battle against The Millenium soon in the park where she meet with them before.  
There, Sari got a beybattle against Tyson. Kenny stood between them.  
The Autobots watched their battle to give a support to Sari.

"Are you ready? Your beyblade's ready?" asked Kenny.  
"3... 2.... 1..... LET IT RIP!"

Their beyblade launched into the beystadium. All of them screamed excitedly. that make Sari felt nervous. That's her first time she got a beybattle with the BladeBreakers for first 'tournament'.

_It don't matter what you see  
I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you.  
It don't matter what you say  
I know I could never fake  
Someone that could sound like you._

She saw her beyblade was spinning faster as it hitted Tyson's beyblade. But she felt so panic, her beyblade will stop spinning if it doesn't defeated Dragoon.  
There was a yellow light was shining from her beyblade. Her bit-beast, Drasari appeared. Tyson gasped.  
"Dragoon, attack it!"  
Then, the blue light appeared from that beyblade and Dragoon appeared.

All audiences there saw 2 beyblades fought and hitted each other. The Autobots, especially Bumblebee were excited of watching that battle.  
"Defeat him, Sari! You're the best!" screamed Bumblebee.

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

There, Sari's beyblade defeated Tyson's beyblade thus it thrown out from beystadium.

"Dragoon is out!" said Kenny. "The winner is Sari!"

_They say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
yeah, we're going down they say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
yeah, we're going down_

_yeah, we're going down  
yeah, we're going down  
yeah, we're going down_

That make the Autobots screamed happily. Bumblebee lifted Sari up and hugged her.  
"You did it, Sari!" said Bumblebee.  
"Did of what?" asked Sari.  
"Yiu defeated Tyson. That mean, you're also the real BladeBreakers,"  
"And you want me to keep joining BladeBreakers?"  
"Of course you can join them, Sari," said Optimus Prime.  
"But are you sure you got the right choice?" asked Prowl.

_All the right moves...heeey yeah  
we're going down  
they say all the right moves... heeey yeah  
we're going down_

"I'm really got a right choice," said Sari. "Even it not longer to do it,"

"Congratulations, Sari. From now, you're the real BladeBreakers," said Tyson.  
"And you can get a beybattle against The Millenium soon," said Max.  
"I know it, blader guys," said Sari. "But when?"

"Next week," said someone. "Or tomorrow,"  
All of them looked over someone and.....

"Who are you?" asked Sari.  
"You don't know who are us?"  
There were 4 humans, 3 boys and 1 girl. They were wearing of future wearing costumes. They were Rios, Maddorz, Aikell, and Zay.  
"We want our thing back, girl," said Rios. He was a leader of them.  
"But I wanna know, who are you?" asked Sari.  
"They're The Millenium team," said Tyson. "We'll get a beybattle against them in Detroit Stadium soon,"  
"Hey, girl!" screamed Aikell. "Give back that thing,"  
"Thing of what?" asked Sari.  
"Your beyblade!" screamed Zay. "It used to be mine,"  
"But I got it first,"  
"No! It's belong with me!"

"I think you don't want to admit it, girl," said Maddorz. "We got a beybattle. 3 and 1,"  
"3 and 1?" asked Sari. "But can the BladeBreakers....."  
"They can't join you, girl!"  
"Okay... if you dare..... I don't have much choice, to get a battle against you...."  
"Sari, don't do it! Your beyblade probably...." asked Optimus Prime.  
"Shut up, robot!" scolded Aikell.

There, Sari got a beybattle against The Millenium bladers. Rios, Maddorz and Aikell.

"Are you ready?" asked Zay. All of them were ready to launch their beyblade.  
"3... 2.... 1..... LET IT RIP!"

They launched their beyblade on the ground. Sari felt nervous, her beyblade had been hitted by 3 beyblades at the same time. Kenny switched on his laptop to discover those 3 The Milleniums' beyblade.  
"Sari, those 3 beyblades have their dangerous attack," said Kenny. "You need to be careful with them,"  
"We'll make sure you win, Sari," said Bumblebee.  
"Yeah! You defeated me, and why not you can defeat them?" asked Tyson.  
"You can do it, Sari," said Hillary.

Sari looked over her beyblade, she felt of something will happen to her......  
"DRASARI, ATTACK!!"

Then, her beyblade was shining of yellow light, then her bit-beast appeared, it looked like Omega Surpreme. The Millenium bladers shocked.

Meanwhile, there was someone saw that yellow light. He ran to the scene.

"Hey! How did you get that bit-beast?" asked Rios.  
"As far as I know, only 3 of us can get own bit-beast, but why did she...." asked Maddorz.  
"Ignore it, friend!" screamed Zay. "My beyblade used to not have bit-beasts. And....."  
"You wanna say that I stole your beyblade?" asked Sari.  
"How dare you, girl....."

Then, The Millenium's beyblade were shining of blue, red and green light then their bit-beasts appeared. Sari shocked, she never seen those bit-beasts with robot form with weapon.  
Then, all of 3 bit-beasts attacked Drasari. That make her bit-beast injured. And that attack caused Sari screamed in pain.  
"Now, admit!" said Rios. "Admit that you stole Zay's beyblade,"  
"Sari, don't admit it! They'll hurt you!" said Ray.  
"Yeah, I think they do that to you," said Max.

"ADMIT!!" said Maddorz.  
"You stole my beyblade and you inserted your bit-beast into it to makesure we can't get it, right?" asked Zay.  
That make Sari muted..... then she screamed. "DRASARI IS MINE! YOU CAN'T GET IT!!!"

Meanwhile, Kai was just arrived at the scene.  
"That's too late," murmured Kai, then he rushed toward Sari and.........

* * *

**If you wanna know what happen next, subcribe this story and sent me a reviews. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE, OR THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED! whatever, Enjoy!!!**


	2. Never Too Late

Kai rushed toward Sari and one yellow light flashed toward their battle field. All of them shut their eyes and opticals as it was too bright........

_----T-R-A-N-S-F-O-R-M-E-R-S--A-N-I-M-A-T-E-D----B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E----A-L-L--T-H-E--R-I-G-H-T--M-O-V-E-S--I-S--N-E-V-E-R--T-O-O--L-A-T-E----_

Sari opened her eyes and she saw Kai was at her side.  
"Kai?" asked Sari. "Where are we?"  
"I'm not sure about this," said Kai.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHERE ARE YOU?" someone screamed nowhere. Sari shocked and hugged Kai. Then, she walked away from him.  
"Where are we? Show yourself!" screamed Sari.  
Then, 4 shadows appeared in front of them, there, Rios, Maddorz, Zay and Aikell came toward Sari and Kai.  
"You're The Millenium, right?" asked Kai.  
"Yeah, what else?" asked Rios. "Actually, why are you also come here?"  
Kai looked over Sari.  
"Why do you want to get a beybattle against them?" asked Kai to Sari.  
"They challenged me, Russian guy," said Sari. "And they took us here,"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Detroit city.  
The BladeBreakers and the Autobots were shocked as The Millenium bladers and Sari disappeared in a second.  
"Sari?" asked Bumblebee. "Where are you?"  
"Come back to us, Sari! Are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Sari is not here," said Prowl.  
"What do you mean about, Prowl? Sari is not here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Sari had been taken by The Millenium team into another dimension,"  
"But how long, Prowl? Can you take her back?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I'm not sure whether I can take her back to Detroit or not, but I feel of something....... Sari can't back to Detroit,"  
"WHAT?" All of them shocked.  
"You say, Sari had been taken into another dimension with The Millenium and she never come back?" asked Ray.  
"Probably, even the Cybertronian technology cannot over that dimension to take her back," said Ratchet.  
"Except..." said Prowl.  
"Except what?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You can take Sari back?" asked Tyson.  
"Hey! Have you seen Kai? We didn't see him for a whole day," said Hillary.  
All the BladeBreakers shocked.  
"If I'm not mistaken....." said Ray. "Kai was just come here and he rushed to Sari,"  
"So, Kai also following Sari into that dimension with that team?"  
All of them confused. Sari and Kai had been taken in that dimension with that evil team!

"Maybe my cyber-ninja can take them back," said Prowl.

* * *

Back to that dimension.....  
"Hey, Milleniums! What do you want from me?!" scolded Sari.  
"We don't want anything from you, Sari Sumdac," said Rios.  
"But we just want your beyblade. That's all," said Aikell.  
"Yeah, you stole my beyblade and you used it for your own importance," said Zay.  
"But it's mine!" scolded Sari.  
"Liar!" said Maddorz.

"You picked it on the ground and then, your bit-beast came from unknown source from you, right?" asked Zay.  
Sari shocked. She remembered when her beyblade was fused with her spark on her chest, that make her screamed, but Kai tried to depend her.  
"You don't try to tease her like that," said Kai.  
"What the? You wanna challenge me?" asked Rios.  
"Kai, don't do that. They're...." said Sari.  
"You better not inteferent this scene. This is our business," said Kai.

There, Kai and Rios were getting a beybattle.  
"3... 2..... 1...... LET IT RIP!" screamed Zay.  
Both of them launched their beyblade, they hitted each other. Rios' beyblade attacked Kai's beyblade first, but Kai didn't give up, otherwise he made a plan,  
Some fire blast came from his beyblade make Rios' beyblade moved away from Dranzer.  
"You scared?" asked Kai.  
"Not, boy. You think I'm such a coward?" asked Rios.  
Then, Rios' bit-beast, Bayao (it looked like G1 Starscream) hitted Kai's beyblade thus Dranzer stopped spinning suddenly.  
"What?" Kai shocked.  
"Dranzer stopped spinning. The winner is Rios!" screamed Zay.  
At the same time, Kai fainted thus Sari lifted him up.  
"Kai! Kai! Are you allright?" asked Sari.  
"Hey, girl! What are you waiting for? That guy have much time to die!" said Aikell.  
"You're such a black-hearted guys!" screamed Sari.  
"Say anything, as long as you lose to us,"

_--A-L-L--T-H-E--R-I-G-H-T--M-O-V-E-S--I-S--N-E-V-E-R--T-O-O--L-A-T-E--_

Meanwhile, in Detroit, Prowl made his meditation and humming to give himself a chance to enter that dimension which Sari and Kai were inside. There, Prowl was in that dimension.  
"Sari! Kai!" said Prowl. "Can you hear me? It's me, Prowl,"  
He heard of one scream and one laugh. Prowl rushed there, make The Millenium members ran away and disappeared.  
"Sari, are you allright?" asked Prowl.  
"I'm okay, Prowl," said Sari. "But Kai....."  
"We need to return to Detriot, otherwise you'll trapped here for a long time,"  
There, Prowl lifted Sari and Kai up before they return to Detroit.

A few minutes later, Prowl, Sari and Kai arrived there. All the BladeBreakers rushed toward fainted Kai. They woke him up. Kai awake.  
"Kai, are you allright?" asked Ray.  
"We're back?" asked Kai.  
"What was happen to him?" asked Tyson.  
"Actually, Kai lose to Rios in beybattle," said Sari.  
"Rios?" All of them shocked. "The Millenium?"  
"Sari, are they take away your beyblade?" asked Kenny.  
"Not," said Sari. "But I don't want to be a beyblader anymore. It's horrible,"  
"Why do you want to quit beyblading? You're talented," said Max.  
"I'll be in big trouble if I keep beyblading. They keep hunting my beyblade,"  
"Sari, from now, we're make sure The Milleniums never do anything to you," said Optimus Prime.  
"Thanks, big guy," said Sari.

_--A-L-L--T-H-E--R-I-G-H-T--M-O-V-E-S--I-S--N-E-V-E-R--T-O-O--L-A-T-E--_

_--K-A-I--H-I-W-A-T-A-R-I--X--S-A-R-I--S-U-M-D-A-C--_

Then, Kai tapped her shoulder from behind.  
"Kai?" Sari shocked.  
"Actually, I'm supposed for that," said Kai.  
"For what?"

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

That night, Sari walked alone at one park. She looked over the sea and holding her beyblade. She felt of some regretness due to her word for quit beyblading. **I don't know why am I need to quit. I'm only beyblading for a month, then The Milleniums want me to give back my beyblade to them. I don't know why....... But I hope someone can help me........  
**Kai walked to her from behind.  
"Maybe I can help," said Kai.  
"But you're already....." asked Sari.  
"That's too risky to beybattle with The Millenium, as you watched it,"  
"Yeah, but why are you want to be at my side?"  
"I have something to tell you,"  
"And is it a secret?"  
Kai looked over Sari.  
"How do you know?" asked Kai.  
Sari muted for a while. "I know it since you're here, Russian guy,"

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"Since I became a beyblader, my life coloured with a new thing," said Sari.  
"Such as?" asked Kai.  
"I got new friends, new game to play and..... I got a new....."  
When Sari talked about it, Kai walked away from Sari.  
"Why do you get away?" asked Sari. "I haven't finished it,"  
"It's too late, Sari," said Kai. "We have a tournament against The Millenium tomorrow,"

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

"Okay, I know it....." said Sari, then she ran toward him and hugged him from behind. "I'm really miss you,"  
Kai refused her thus he walked away from Sari, then he stopped walking then he walked toward Sari and hugged her.  
"What are you....." asked Sari.  
"This is what I want to talk about with you, Sari," said Kai.  
Both of them stared each other and then, Kai kissed her softly. Then, they hugged once again.  
"I want you to get a beybattle against The Millenium tomorrow," said Kai. "For this time,"  
"Yeah, that's our chance to defeat them," said Sari.  
After that, both of them kissed each other, with the back ground of full moon and much stars........

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

At the next day......

The BladeBreakers were arrived at Detroit Stadium for their beybattle against The Millenium. The Autobots and Sari also arrived there.

"You ready?" asked Tyson.  
"Sure," said Sari.  
There, Sari with the BladeBreakers, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai, Hillary,and Kenny walked into the stadium.

The BladeBreakers vs The Millenium started with Tyson against Rios. There, Tyson won 2-1.  
Followed with Ray against Aikell. There, Ray lose 1-2.

And the time is come........  
"Sari, make sure you win," said Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, the BladeBreaker can win if you can defeat against Maddorz," said Tyson.  
Sari looked ready...... but without noticed by her, someone took away something from her bag.  
Then, it getting away as Sari walked toward her bag and took out her beyblade and the launchers.

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

There, Sari stood on the beystadium, waiting for Maddorz.  
But.... there's some player exchanged. Zay played for third round.

Sari got a beybattle against Zay. But why?

"Are you ready? 3... 2... 1..... LET IT RIP!"

Sari and Zay launched their beyblade on the beystadium, both of them hitted each other and moved anywhere. Sari felt nervous, but she felt of something happen to her......

"Movao, come out!" Zay screamed, then her bit-beast appeared with yellow light, but Sari shocked of something. It looked like her Drasari. (looked like Omega Surpreme)  
"Hey! You're cheating!" screamed Sari.  
"Cheating? But you stole my beyblade," said Zay. "You got a fake ones,"  
"And your motive for getting a beybattle against me is..... you've your beyblade back but you cannot use my bit-beast!"  
"It's too late, Sari. Just surrender to me,"

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Sari felt she had been tricked by The Millenium. Actually, Maddorz prowled into the BladeBreakers place, then he took away Sari's beyblade and replaced it with the fake ones.  
"HOW DARE YOU!!" screamed Sari. "I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!"

There, some light from her beyblade targetted with the spark on her chest and infused, make her screamed in pain. The BladeBreakers and Autobots shocked.  
"Sari, are you allright?" asked Tyson.  
"We can't go to her, otherwise we'lll get a big trouble," said Optimus Prime.  
"But Sari's life.... is in...." said Ray.  
"Probably Sari want to prove of the truthness of the beybattle," said Prowl.  
"That's wrong," said Kai. "Sari will have a new bit-beast, from herself,"

There, that light faded. Sari woke up and then she saw her beyblade appeared with yellow light and her bit-beast formed, it looked like her Drasari, but with much energon armor around it.  
"My Drasari..." said Sari. "It's time to show her....."  
Then, her beyblade attacked Zay's beyblade, that make Zay's beyblade thorwn out from beystadium in a flash.

"Mavao is out! The winner is Sari! And The BladeBreakers is the winner for this tournanemt!"

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around '  
Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

Sari ran toward the BladeBreakers and the Autobots, Tyson, Max and Ray hugged her happily. Zay walked toward her friends in frustness.  
"You say, I can defeated Sari if I got my beyblade back!" scolded Zay.  
"Be patient, Zay. Maybe this is our fate," said Aikell.  
"I was not supposed to steal her beyblade," said Maddorz.

"Zay," Sari walked toward Zay.  
"What do you want?" asked Zay.  
"About my beyblade, you can take it,"  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"Actually, I'm already quit beyblading," said Sari.  
"Sari, please forgive us. We don't know that you haven't steal Zay's beyblade, but why you not tell us about this?" asked Rios.  
"She didn't know that's Zay's beyblade," said Maddorz.  
"I'll forgiving you, guys," said Sari, she gave her beyblade to Zay.

Then, she walked away from the stadium, then Optimus Prime walked toward her.  
"Sari, why are you gave your beyblade to them?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Sorry, big guy. But I quitted beyblading. That's not my favorites," said Sari.  
"But we watched you beyblading against The Millenium, and it's awesome," said Bumblebee. "I hope you can teach me of beyblading,"

The BladeBreakers walked toward them.  
"Sari, I heard that you want to quit beyblading. But why?" asked Tyson.  
"Sorry, beyblader guys. But I think beyblading is not my favorite game to play," said Sari.  
"If that's your decision, we can't stop you," said Max.  
"But we're really miss you, Sari. Thanks for joining us," said Hillary.  
"After this, we'll get a beybattle against Everything team from Malaysia, unfortunately you don't want to join us this time," said Ray.  
"Thanks a lot," said Sari. "But I need to go home,"

There, Sari walked toward Bumblebee but Kai stopped her.  
"Before you quit beyblading," said Kai. "I wanna talk to you,"

* * *

_--A-L-L--T-H-E--R-I-G-H-T--M-O-V-E-S--I-S--N-E-V-E-R--T-O-O--L-A-T-E--_

_--K-A-I--H-I-W-A-T-A-R-I--X--S-A-R-I--S-U-M-D-A-C--_

That night, Sari looked over the moon and much stars at her room in Autobot base. There, Kai walked toward her.  
"Are you sure that we're here, Russian guy?" asked Sari.  
" It's final decision," said Kai.  
"But why are you want both of us here?"  
Kai muted, then he lifted Sari up then he put her on her bed. Kai moved closer to her and grabbed her hand before they hugged and kissed each other. They looked so cute. Sari didn't feel like that before until he slipped her, make her gasped. Then, they 'drown' in their romance in one room, bathed in moonlight........

That situation was so silent, they only heard of their lover's voice. They only feel of the coldness of that night and warmness of their lover.  
"I'm really miss you, Russian guy," whispered Sari. "I won't see you again,"  
There, their cuddle became warmer and their kiss became more closer and longer. Their voice became louder to heard of.

And they finally slept on one bed....... with something that they won't forget ever.

"I love you," whispered Kai.  
"I love you too," whispered Sari.

The End

Moral Value: Get the right choice, it will affect our future.

**Okay, what do you think? REVIEWS PLEASE, OR I'LL QUIT WRITING FANFIC! whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
